15 Camp Rock Songfics
by Seventeenforeverxoxo
Summary: Does what it says in the title. 15 mini stories written to random songs in my playlists! Full summary inside! :


**A/N: I know I should be working on my other stuff but I started this before my other stuff and finally managed to finish it the other night so I'm gonna post it before the next chapter of TOG.**

**Stuff you might wanna know: Basically you listen to a list of songs and write a kind of mini story for each one. When the song stops and another one starts you stop writing and start a new story from scratch. This has probably been around for ages but I just found it and I thought I'd give it a go but change it up a little.**

**These are the original rules that I got from freaky-callback-girl's story "meant to be smitchie songfics" (you should really check it out)**

**the rules:**

**Turn your mp3 or itunes or whatever music source you have on shuffle. When the song starts start writing. When the song stops playing stop writing. You are going to do this 10 times for 10 different songs. Pick any pairing in any fandom you like.**

**Okay those are the rules. I changed it up a little by choosing loads of different parings all from Camp Rock and writing 15 instead of 10 but the same rules applied!**

**Well that's the end of this really long A/N hope you like it and try it yourself it's really fun!**

* * *

**1) Cell Block Tango-Chicago Movie Soundtrack.**

"And now please welcome the closing act of this years' Musicals Jam with their version of the Cell Block Tango from Chicago!"

Brown yelled and the crowd went crazy as the curtain rose. There had been speculation going around for weeks about who it was. Some people thought it was the new girl group Brown had brought in the judge for final Jam, others had different ideas.

None of them were expecting what they actually saw. Up on stage wasn't a girl group but 6 ordinary girls from camp. That wasn't the shocking thing though because 3 of those girls were none other than Connect 3's girlfriends.

Everyone looked on in shock, slack jawed as the girls scantily clad in leather began dancing around the stage with other men-much like in the movie.

In the crowd Shane, Nate and Jason's fists began to clench as they watched their girlfriends perform on stage. Shane almost lost it when Mitchie started dancing around the stage and the guys in the audience started wolf whistling. Yes you heard right. Sweet innocent Mitchie wasn't playing the innocent character everyone had expected of her but rather Velma Kelly. Everyone knew this was to do with the argument the 3 had had with their boyfriends a couple of days ago. Connect 3 had jokingly said that they were all too innocent to ever do anything like this and the girls had taken it as a challenge. The end result was what they were all watching was shock and amusement right now.

When it was finally over the girls took a second to catch their breaths and for the clapping to die down before Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella sauntered off the stage towards their boyfriends.

"Still think we're too innocent now?" The whispered seductively in their ears before laughing and walking off, pleased with the shocked looks they knew would be all over their boyfriend's faces as they watched them leave.

* * *

**2) Nine2Five-Ordinary Boys ft Lady Sovereign.**

Shane groaned as he rolled out of his bed and noticed the time causing him to groan louder. He was late. Almost an hour late in fact. Any second now Nate would come crashing through his bed room door demanding why he wasn't ready yet.

"Dude what are you doing?" Nate yelled throwing open the bedroom door and staring at the disheveled state of his best friend. "We've got to be at the studio in half an hour and you look like shit! Get you're ass in gear!"

As quick as he came he was gone again and Shane flopped back on his bed frustrated before getting up and getting ready for what was promising to be a long day.

He sighed. It was days like this he really wished he was an accountant.

* * *

**3) Hindi sad diamonds-Moulin rouge soundtrack**

"You know it's true Mitch so don't fight it!" Caitlyn said as she followed her friend through the camp rock campus.

She knew her friend loved super star Shane Gray but wouldn't do anything about it. She had this strange idea that love didn't exist.

Mitchie sighed.

"Caitlyn you know I don't believe in love."

This time Caitlyn sighed

"That's bull and you know it."

Mitchie turned to her friend.

"All men do is kiss you and give you diamonds and we fall for it. Men end up cold and all we do is end up older and in the end what attracts us to the other is gone.

All the girl wants is the diamond ring and all the guy wants is someone to keep him company.

At the end of the day a girl only has one friend and one that she loves. Diamonds."

As they walked away she didn't see Shane watching her with love and loss in his eyes.

She would always be his.

* * *

**4) Shut up and let me go-The Ting Tings.**

That's it-he'd made up his mind. Nothing she could say or do would change his decision. No matter how much she tried to talk him out of it this was the end of their relationship.

"It's over Mitchie. I'm sorry." Nate said as he grabbed his bag from the hallway and left. He was about to reach out for the door when she grabbed his hand.

"Please Nate don't do this!" She said desperately. "It was a mistake. I'll never do it again."

Nate closed his eyes when he heard the pain in her voice to try to block it out. A part of him wanted to go back but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't go through this pain anymore. Knowing that she was constantly cheating on him was too much for him to bear. He had to leave before it was too late and all the memories they had were destroyed.

Instead he turned around and kissed her on the lips for the last time before opening the door and leaving her life forever.

* * *

**5) Sweet Transvestite- Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack.**

"No I won't do it!" Shane yelled shaking his head furiously as Mitchie and Caitlyn stared at him evilly.

"You have to there's no getting out of it. You chose dare and now you have to complete the dare me and Mitchie set you." Caitlyn smirked enjoying every second of torture she was inflicting on him.

"But why this dare?" He whined as he got on his knees and openly started begging. "Couldn't you change it for something else like not being able to kiss Mitchie for a week or something?"

Both girls shook their heads and Shane groaned.

Half an hour later He was dressed up as Frank N Furter from Rocky horror (complete with suspenders courtesy of Mitchie found at the back of his girlfriend's closet) belting out "Sweet Transvestite" along with Mitchie and Caitlyn who acted as Magenta and Columbia.

By the time they'd finished Nate had been shocked into silence before rushing up to Caitlyn and launching into a full make out session with his girlfriend to try and get rid of the mental image he now had of Shane while the others rolled about the floor laughing and Jason...

Well no one was quite sure what happened to him except that he ran out of the room halfway through but it was reported on Hot Tunes the next day that he was seen fleeing Mitchie's house screaming

"My eyes! It burns!" from the top of his lungs for at least 3 blocks before someone threw a bucket of water at him to shut him up.

Let's just say that was a dare that no one was going to forget any time soon!

* * *

**6) Young and in Love-Jordin Sparks**

"You can't date him Mitchie!" Connie yelled angrily. "I refuse to let you date a boy who's got an attitude like that and who's 3 years older than you!"

"We're not even dating mom!" Mitchie yelled. "God! And even if we were what's it got to do with you!"

She yelled at her mom before storming off and running into Shane.

Although she had told her mother they weren't dating it was a lie. The pair had been dating since the end of final jam last year but had kept it secret.

Mitchie burst into tears when Shane asked her what happened. She explained and he hugged her,stroking her hair in an attempt to stop her crying.

"I mean who is she to say if what we feel is right? I now you love me and I love you right?"

Shane nodded.

"It's sort of like she forgot what it's like to be in love. I've waited to long to find the one and I'm not giving up now. I love you Shane."

Shane smiled.

"I love you too Mitch"

* * *

**7) First Bad Habit- Vanessa Hudgens.**

Caitlyn groaned and through herself down into the chair next to her best friend and room mate Mitchie Torres.

"He still not picking up?" She asked sympathetically and Caitlyn nodded glumly.

Mitchie sighed wishing she could come up with a solution for her friend but nothing she could think of seemed to work. She had told Caitlyn to dump his ass ages ago knowing that although Shane was one of her best friends he was a crap boyfriend to Caitlyn, constantly finding ways to make her question their relationship.

The worst part was that they couldn't give each other up. They'd tried but it just didn't stick they'd always come crawling back to each other after a couple of months and it would all start again.

Caitlyn sighed and leaned against Mitchie's shoulder for physical and mental support.

"Why does this keep happening Mitchie? Why can't I just leave?"

Unfortunately for everyone Mitchie didn't have the answer.

* * *

**8) Just Around The River bend- Pocahontas soundtrack.**

Tess sighed as she dipped her toes in the river just outside Jason and Caitlyn's house and stared down at her engagement ring. She had been engaged to her boyfriend Matt for just over a year now and the wedding was quickly approaching. Everyone had told her that she had made the right choice choosing to marry Matt. She was 32 now and the only one of the group who hadn't got married so for the last couple of years they had been telling her that it was time to settle down. That's why she had agreed to marry Matt but deep down she knew her heart wasn't in it. She didn't want safe and predictable she wanted to be reckless and live each day as it came. It wasn't in her to be tied down all the time she wanted the freedom to do what she wanted whenever she wanted.

That was what has landed her in this situation now, sitting on the dock dipping her toes in the clear and constantly changing water. She had to make a decision.

Stay still with Matt or be free like the river?

* * *

**9) LDN-Lilly Allen.**

On the outside Mitchie and Shane's relationship looked perfect. Met at 16 got married at 19 and 6 years later despite numerous attacks on their marriage they had survived but everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

Behind closed door they were constantly fighting over everything and everything. They couldn't stand each other any more and wanted nothing but to be apart but it simply wasn't possible. They had fought so hard to show that they're relationship could survive anything and refused to let anyone now that they were wrong.

So they put on a charade and pretended everything was alright.

To the outside world they seemed perfect but if you looked closely enough you could see the truth.

It was all just a bunch of lies.

* * *

**10) Lost-Coldplay.**

Jason sighed as he walked into his cabin and was greeted by yet another one of his friends. It wasn't that he didn't like them anymore it was just that since his grandfather died they'd constantly been there, never giving him time on his own for fear of what he might do.

He knew that he could be a bit over dramatic but not that much yet they all seemed to have it in their heads that if they didn't keep a close eye on him he'd take the opportunity to throw himself into the nearest body of water.

"Hey Mitch." He said glumly as he walked in and sat down next to her.

She jumped obviously not expecting him to be there. Shane had sent her to check his room for anything that could be used to hurt himself and she had spent the last 20 minutes riffling through his draws.

"Jase I can.."

"Doesn't matter Mitchie. I know that you were only doing what Shane told you to do. But I'm fine. Just because I'm hurting over my grandfather's death doesn't actually mean I'm hurt. Do you believe me?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw the truth behind his words reflected in them and smiled.

"I believe you."

* * *

**11) Should have said no-Taylor Swift**

"Ella I'm sorry ok!" Jason yelled through the closed door but she still wouldn't open up.

On the other side of the door his girlfriend of a year was sitting on the floor sobbing her eyes out.

She had just heard from her best friend Peggy that her boyfriend had cheated on her with none other than Tess Tyler.

The tears just kept falling down her face as she remembered all the things they had done together. The songs he had written for her, the flowers he sent her a least once a month just to remind her he loved her. They all seemed so stupid now, so worthless. Just like their relationship.

She knew that he was sorry and he didn't mean it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Didn't she cross his mind just once?

Why had he done this to her? Was she not good enough for him.

She listened as he begged and pleaded with her to open up, to give him other chance.

Eventually she opened the door to find her boyfriend in tears.

"Was she worth it?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her shocked.

"Ella no, nothing is worth losing you. I'm sorry."He pleaded.

She shook her head.

"You should have said no then you might still have me." She said softly before closing the door on him for the last time.

* * *

**12) I miss you-Basshunter**

Shane just sat huddled in the corner of the room hugging his knees and sighing. It had been a week since he left camp rock and he missed mitchie. They had left agreeing to part as friends as they decided a relationship would be too difficult, except now he was regretting that decision.

Little did he know she felt the same way. Back home mitchie was doing the same thing. She missed him so much. She had wanted to be in a relationship with him but had agreed to just be friends

how could she do that when they had been so close to kissing to becoming something more. Surely they couldn't.

She grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Mitchie?"

"I miss you Shane and I want to be more than friends. I don't want to feel this way I just want to be with you the way it was at camp."

On the other end of the line Shane smiled

"I miss you too Mitch."

* * *

**13) Just Friends-Jonas Brothers**

Shane groaned as he watched his friend walk down the hallway. Mitchie was everything he wanted in a girl and more except for one small snag. She was his best friend, had been since they met at Camp rock.

When he transfered to her school everyone instantly knew that mega star Shane Gray was in love with her but she still couldn't see it.

They talked every day on IM but it always ended in one word sentences. Oh how Shane wished they were longer!

One day they had to pretend to do a marriage ceremony for RE and he was paired with Mitchie. As she walked down the aisle all his friends smiled at him.

When she reached him she smiled and leaned close to him kissing him on the lips.

"Now we're more than friends." She said before pulling away and grinning.

* * *

**14) Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

Mitchie and her friends rolled their eyes as they watched Shane Gray walk past them with his girlfriend Tess Tyler.

Everyone knew that he liked Mitchie and that she liked him back but once you were with Tess that was it you never thought of being with anyone else

She was rich, pretty and the dumbest person anyone had ever met!

Mitchie watched as Shane and Tess were giggling. She could tell he hated it and groaned. She'd finally had enough

She stormed up to Tess and Shane, grabbed Shane by the collar and kissed him full on the lips.

In the background Tess was squealing in protest but Mitchie didn't care.

Shane was kissing back!

"I don't like your girlfriend." Mitchie whispered in Shane's ear. "I think you need a new one!"

Shane pulled away and grinned.

"You're dumped!" He said turning to Tess before walking away hand in hand with Mitchie.

* * *

**15) I'm not Gonna Teach Him how to Dance with You-The Black Kids**

"Mitchie No! I won't do it!"

"Please Jason?"Mitchie pouted as she trailed after her best friend.

They had been best friends ever since they met at camp rock 3 years ago.

He was the best dancer, singer,actor she had ever met and now she needed his help.

"I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you Mitch."

"Why not? He's my boyfriend and I really want to dance with him at my prom!"

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"Because he sucks!"

Jason laughed.

Mitchie's boyfriend Danny was amazing at everything!

Well looks like he had his flaws too!

"And what's that got to do with me?" Jason asked.

"Because your the best dancer I've ever met and I want you to teach my boyfriend how to dance damn it!"

she stopped her foot and glared at him.

Jason felt his heart melt for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you." He said.

"Why not!"

"Because the second I do you'll fall in love with him! You're the girl of my dreams and I love you Mitchie. Why can't you see that?"

Mitchie was quiet while Jason continued.

"The second I teach him how to dance you'll fall in love with him instead of me and this will all be over. So no I won't teach your boyfriend how to dance with you."

Mitchie stopped asking Jason to teach her boyfriend how to dance after that night.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm thinking of writing some more and turning some of these ones into full length stories. If you've got any suggestions fro which ones I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
